When The Storm Clears
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Julianna Potter tolerates Sirius Black, because of her brother. But what if she starts to like the mischievous womanizer? Will James ever give up on the pursuit of her best friend, Lily Evans? And now that their years at Hogwarts are coming to a close, what do they intend to do about the war? Will this be the end of the Marauder's Plus? Will this storm ever clear? OC/Sirius
1. Prologue

**Hey HP Fandom! So let's get straight to the point! I'm taking a break on my Sherlock stories, and am going to crack my knuckles at a try with a HP fanfic. Now, I love Harry Potter, I'm typing in my Gryffindor snuggie, as a matter of fact! **

**But this is my first fanfic in this area, so please be gentle! There will be grammatical and I'm sure spelling errors, unless they are substantial, please ignore them! ! **

**Also, this is a Marauder's fanfic...so I may switch a few things up, but otherwise I will try to stick to as much canon as I know! It will be a Sirius/OC fanfic. I've been having this dream all day, and it seems my fingers want an itch at writing! or typing...**

**ANYWAYS! Please enjoy the story, and I love feedback! Although don't feel obligated too. I will write this story whether no one reads it if just for myself! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, except for my own OC's I put in. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Eventual violence, and potentially if I deem worthy...smut. And potentially angst...never forget the angst...**

* * *

_A House Is Not a Home_

"Julie, come on! Mum and dad want to get to King's Cross Station sometime before the Hogwarts Express leaves!" James cried as he decided to rip the blankets off of me."

Opening my eyes and giving him my best death glare, I grumbled as I got out of bed.

"Well, aren't you stunning as ever. " He teased, as I groaned and flipped him off.

"I've lived with you for six years now, so if you haven't gotten use to my beauty yet, then there may be no help for such an idiot as yourself." I smirked, and then we burst into laughter.

I watched as my brother left with his dark messy mop of hair and his circular glasses perched just on the bridge of his nose, with a wink of the standard Potter chocolate brown eyes.

While I may be a Potter by name, I wasn't one by blood. I was a muggle-born that lived down the street and had just happened to meet James at the local playground. It was the year right before my eleventh birthday, when I started to display some magic. James, was more than excited as I told him with a quiet voice that I believed there to be something very wrong with me.

_"I made the lights burst two days ago, in the sitting room. Then I managed to shatter mum's vase without even being anywhere close to near it. Jamie, I'm scared that I'm some sort of crazy weirdo!" I had whispered to him in his room. _

_However the reaction I got wasn't the one I was expecting. Instead he leaped up and pulled me into a tight embrace, as he laughed. _

_"That's wonderful Julie! You know what that means!?" he asked excitedly, his eyes bright with his usual playfulness. _

_"You're a witch, Julie! And I'm a wizard! That means you'll be going with me to Hogwarts, next year when we receive our letters! I'm sure you'll get one, oh mum and dad will be thrilled!" _

_I had turned pale at this announcement, and almost fainted before I heard James running to get his parents. _

_The Potters had told me with great kindness and patience all that entailed with me being a witch. The more they told me, the more jubilant I became. Especially with all the stories they told me of Hogwarts. _

_"Can you help explain to this my parents? They might not believe me, if I tell them." I asked sheepishly with a shy grin. _

_"Of course, Julie. It'd be our pleasure."_

I frowned as I remembered what happened. My fists clenching slightly.

_"She's a what?" my father had growled. _

_"A witch, Mr. Carmichael. You're daughter has a gift and she will learn to control it and master it at a school called Hogwarts next year when she gets her letter. She would stay there for the term, till the holidays." replied Mrs. Potter with a beaming smile in my direction. I returned it, happily. _

_James shot me a wink, as I rolled my eyes. _

_"So those...occurrences that have been happening...it's because of her?" my mother had asked with a pale complexion. Fear was in her eyes...because of me. _

_"Yes, it's normal for young witch and wizards to develop their magic at a young age, usually by the time they are eleven."_

_"No." _

_"What...daddy...? It's...kinda..." I tried to explain. _

_"I will not have some little freak as a daughter."_

_"She's dangerous..." trailed off my mother. _

_"Mum..." I said with tears brimming in my eyes. _

_"Please...I know this is a lot to take in, but your daughter is not dangerous." pleaded Mr. Potter in anguish. I didn't miss the hint of anger that flowed through his voice. _

_"Freaks the lot of you, get out of my house! You too, girl. You are no daughter of mine."_

_"Mum, you aren't taking his side are you!" I shouted with tears threatening to spill. _

_"I'm sorry Julianna, but I can't. This is too much." _

_I crumpled to the ground and burst into tears. Without a word said besides saying curse words at my father thanks to Mr. Potter , James helped me up and lead me out of my house. _

_"Don't worry, Julianna. You can stay with us. We already think of you as a daughter." said Mrs. Potter comfortingly. She pulled me into a tight hug and I just had held on and sobbed as Mr. Potter and James were all clenched fists and obvious anger. _

And that's how I now was Julianna Marie Potter. And it was the best thing to ever happen to me.

About twenty minutes later, I was downstairs trunk and everything packed. My long black hair was in a plaited braid and I wore a simple blue sweatshirt and jeans.

"Ready kids?" asked mum.

James and I grinned and high-fived.

"I'll take that as a yes, alright let's go. I'm sure your friends have missed you."

"Lily!" I screamed as my best friend pulled me into a long warm hug.

She laughed as I squeezed her back.

"I missed Lily hugs." I murmured into her thick long red hair.

Lily Evans, was my first girl friend at Hogwarts. She was tall at 5'8 and willowy, her movements were the exact definition of graceful. Her dark green eyes were stunning and were boldly shown among the locks of thick red hair that trailed down just to the middle of her back. She was exceptionally bright excelling in every class practically. Which was due to her well mannered studious ways, of course rewarded by her being one of Gryffindor's Prefect.

She giggled and James stepped up as I backed away.

"As a matter of fact, I too missed Lily hugs." he said with a waggle of eyebrows. I groaned.

And had also managed to capture the interests of none other than my lovable idiotic git of a brother.

"In your dreams, Potter." She said with an eye roll.

"Every night." He winked.

I barked a laugh at his cheekiness and was suddenly being flipped around and pulled into another bone crushing hug.

"Mary! Marley!" I managed as I was being squeezed to death.

They giggled mischievously and I shook my head with a small laugh as they released me.

Mary was a half blood, that had light brown hair to her shoulders, with gorgeous hazel eyes. She was very petite at 5'2 and very gentle. Her dream was to become a healer, and it was definitely a dream worth following. She excelled in Potions and Herbology.

Marley, or Marlene was the exact opposite, she was tall around 5'7 and had an athletic sort of build to her as she was on the Quidditch team. Her long dark brown hair was always in a ponytail or messy bun. She was spunky and outspoken, and had no clue what she was going to do. She excelled in Transfiguration and Charms.

"How was your summer, Jules?" asked Mary brightly.

"Fool of adventures and mischief." I winked. "As per usual." I shared a knowing grin with James.

"Oh, do tell me you stayed somewhat out of trouble." pleaded Lily as she shot me a mothering glance.

"Oh, relax Lily-kins, she's here and not in Azkaban, so I assume it was nothing too heinous!" I shot Marley a thankful glance as she bit her lip to hide her smirk. She turned to me and her eyes widened.

"You look banging Julie!" complimented Marley as she continued to look at me. "Your assets have...uhm...well you know." she winked.

As I rolled my eyes about to say something sarcastic back, I was cut off.

"Why yes she does, Marley. And I agree with your second statement as well." a familiar deep voice said.

"Oi, can it Padfoot, that's my sister you're talking about!" said James with a mixture of amusement and also sincerity.

"I was just stating the obvious." remarked Sirius, as he winked at me before heading with James to secure our usual compartment.

"Same old Black." I remarked with a sigh.

Sirius Black, was the notorious partner in crime with my brother. His grey-blue eyes were framed with shoulder length black wavy locks. He was about 6'2 about as tall as James and almost a foot taller than me, with an athletic build from Quidditch playing. Unfortunately, Sirius Black tended to have a fairly well known reputation among the other girls at Hogwarts. And not a good one.

"You say that, like you expected him to change." said Marley with a raised brow.

"Let's go, I'm sure Remus is already waiting for us, to say hi. Lily and him have to go to the Prefect compartment." reminded Mary as she dragged us along with Lily to our seats.

Remus Lupin was one of the other Marauder's as the boys called themselves. He was tall around 6'1 with light brown hair and dark eyes. He was slightly more lanky then James or Sirius, as he was more of the Lily type, choosing to study over playing sports. Which also meant he wasn't as mischievous as them, but still indulged in their pranks and whatnot. He was just a lot smarter about not getting caught, which meant he stole the other spot as Gryffindor prefect.

As we sat down in our compartment, we all greeted Remus.

"Hey Remus, how was your summer?" I asked pleasantly.

"It was great, Lily we should leave for the Prefect compartment." he said with a small smile.

"Moony, remember to keep your paws off my woman!" chuckled James as he winked.

"I'm not your girl." she sighed as she smiled at Remus.

"Your right, see you later guys, and try not to get into trouble." She glared at James. "Especially you Potter."

"Yes mother dear!" we all sang back as she shot us a glare as Remus bit his lip to hide his amusement.

Right after they left, we were greeted with Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the last of the Marauder's Plus, as I liked to refer to it as. He was a chunky fellow, with rat like eyes and movements. I never really truly understood how James, Sirius, and Remus became friends with him. But they trusted him and we all included him. Although, his magic was less than impressive and usually required a lot of tutoring from the other boys, mostly from Remus, who of course never minded.

"Hey Wormtail, your summer alright?" asked James.

"Yes, it was great. Although, I broke my wand, had to get a new one at Ollivander's." he said with a slight flush of embarrassment.

"Oi, mate! You break your wand almost every year! What was it this time? Sit on it?" snickered Sirius.

"No..." he muttered.

We all stared at him with a raised brow.

"Yes." he sighed.

We all burst into giggles and James clapped him on the back and shook his head. Sirius winked at me, as I rolled my eyes and turned to Mary and Marley to catch up.

This was going to be a brilliant year, I could tell.

* * *

**Alright, I promise it will get loads better. **

**I hope you like it, somewhat! **

**I'm trying not to make Julianna a Mary-Sue. If I am, you can let me know, but I'm just going to make her as realistic as possible. Hopefully!**

**-Taylor**


	2. Chapter One

_Settling In_

"I am starving, where's Dumbledore?" moaned James as his stomach growled ferociously.

We all shared a laugh at my brother's expense.

"I told you to take some stuff from the trolley, but no you had to be stubborn." I chided.

"Bloody hell Prongs! I can hear it from here!" laughed Sirius. James groaned in more agony as his stomach rumbled again.

"Welcome." spoke the loud yet warm voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore. " New and Old students. I hope you all enjoyed your summer holidays. Just as a reminder and a warning to the new, that the Forbidden Forest, is strictly off limits. Now that we have that out of the way." His eyes twinkled and looked straight at our table. Let's all feast so Mr. Potter's stomach can be filled."

James turned slightly red, as the rest of the hall burst into snickers and giggles.

"Enjoy your meal, welcome back to Hogwarts." As he returned to his seat we all gave a quick applause, before digging in.

"So what classes does everyone have!" asked Mary as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Mondays and Wednesdays, I have Potions, Charms, then Ancient Runes. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration, oh also Herbology. Then Friday, just Astronomy, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." answered Lily promptly as we all gaped at her work load.

"Woah Lily-cakes, isn't that a bit much?" I asked her as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, not at all. I can handle it!" she insisted as she took another bite of chicken.

"I have the same minus Ancient Runes, Divination, and Astronomy." said Mary, to my surprise.

"Lily, even Mary's cutting down. Relax girl! Before you get grey hair! And before you're married too." teased Marley.

"Well, I think you all should be glad to know,that I have Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration with the lovely Lily Evans." said James with a smug smile on his face.

We all groaned, it'd be nonstop Lily talk.

"Wonderful." muttered Lily as she avoided eye contact with a beaming James.

"I have everything with Lily except Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes." I said contently.

"Hey Julie , looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together." remarked Sirius with a smirk.

"Great, the two devious Marauder's in the same classes as me...How will we survive?" I fake a moan of anguish towards Lily.

"Beats me, Jules..." she said as she patted my hand in fake sympathy.

My eyes drifted towards Sirius as I sat up and he gave a wink in my direction. I turned quickly before my cheeks, could heat up. I was easily flustered, and while Sirius may be a devious womanizer, I couldn't ignore the fact that he was attractive.

We continued to share our classes, and soon the feast ended. Lily and Remus lead the way to the Gryffindor Tower as they instructed the first-years to follow them calmly and orderly.

"Calmly and orderly now, don't have any fun!" snickered Sirius.

Peter joined in the snickering, as James held back his laughter as he shook his head.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Fizzing Whizbees." said Remus tiredly as he had heard all the wise cracks from Sirius.

It opened up and soon we were greeted with the familiar Gryffindor Common Room. Waiting in her usual green clothes and hat was Professor McGonagall.

She launched into the all too familiar rules to the first years and then with a sigh, I smirked as I knew what was coming.

"And Potter and Black, please try to refrain yourselves from your usual behavior, hmm?"

"But if we did Professor? Who would you have to scold and give detention too?" replied Sirius with an innocent expression.

"Yeah, Professor. Admit it, we make your life much more interesting." agreed my brother.

"Far too interesting Potter." She sighed as she shook her head. Leaving, the first years rushed up to their dormitories, and eventually the rest of the years, till it was only us left.

We stayed up till midnight, talking about our summers some more, catching up in every way possible we could of imagined. The common room was filled with our laughs and giggles, till finally Lily and Remus suggested for us to finally get some rest.

We bid the boys goodnight as we headed up to our dormitory. Running up the stairs I launched myself at my usual bed. I groaned as I snuggled into the sheets and blankets. Lily shook her head as she gently sat on the bed next to me, followed by Marley, then Mary.

"Can you believe it, we're sixth years now! One more year after this and we leave Hogwarts, into the real world." Mary quipped excitedly.

"Slow down there, McDonald...we're not quite there yet!" joked Marley as she arranged herself comfortably on her bed.

"Sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "I'm just excited, I mean our lives we'll change forever."

"Except us." I piped up. "Nothing could ever break our bond."

"Right." Marley smiled.

"Totally." Mary laughed.

"Forever the Marauder's Plus!" I giggled.

"Go to sleep, you crazy witches! Classes start tomorrow, and I am not being late." Lily moaned as she shut off the light.

"And here we go...the term has officially started now that Lily-cakes has officially gone into student mode."

"I think you mean beast mode, Marley." I snicker.

I feel a pillow hit my gut, and the rest of them giggle.

The last thing I hear is Marley's quiet snores.

A month passed and everything was going far better than I imagined.

And that's why a storm had to rain down on our parade.

Lily and I were on our way to Potions, when I saw her smile be replaced with a frown and her eyes lose their spark. I followed her stare and saw what was the cause of it. There was Severus Snape, with his Slytherin brethren loitering outside the door.

Severus and Lily used to be friends, good friends actually. They grew up in the same neighborhood and everything. He was a tall,lanky, and thin boy with black hair that appeared to be slightly greasy. His eyes were dark as coal.

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem, or problems were that one, he was a Slytherin, two that he was a pure-blood, which lead to three, that the boys did not like him. In fact, James and Sirius, even Remus and Peter who very rarely indulged in pranks, always seemed to be messing with him. Lily, when they were friends was more than angry at their antics towards Snape.

I never truly had a problem with Snape, before the one day during our fourth year.

_James and Sirius, were in the middle of dueling with him, before Lily and I had approached. Hexes and stuns were being cast left and right. _

_"What are you guys doing!?" screamed Lily as she ran over to Snape to make sure he was alright, as he was even more pale than usual._

_"Snivellus was asking for it Evans!" _

_"No one asks to be hexed, Potter!" she snarled. I never had seen Lily so mad. _

_"Leave him alone, guys. Seriously, you've gone too far." I said with anger. _

_I approached Snape and knelt next to Lily and offered him a smile. _

_As Lily was speaking to him, he saw his housemates glare at him. _

_"What Sev? You can't handle a little duel with Potter and Black?" remarked a hooked nose boy with a smirk. _

_"I can handle it just fine." he snapped. _

_He got up and Lily and I stood up. _

_"Wait, Sev. I'm sorry they did this to you." she said with sad eyes. _

_"I agree, my brother and Black are complete gits." _

_He nodded and offered a small smile. _

_"Oh, Sev, you're bleeding!" gasped Lily as she produced a napkin and wiped the cut that had suddenly began to bleed on his cheek. _

_"Evans, don't touch him. Might get grease!" shouted Sirius with a howl of laughter. _

_"Shut up, Black!" She scowled. _

_I saw Snape glance at the other Slytherins before pulling away from Lily. They held disapproving stares as Lily spoke. _

_"Sev, you're still hurt, maybe you should visit the hospital wing." she suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. _

_"I'm fine." he growled. _

_She grabbed his arm to protest and before she could say anything he turned around quickly. _

_"I DON'T NEED A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO." He snarled with venom. _

_I saw Lily stand there in shock and I narrowed my eyes. _

_"What did you call her?" I asked with my jaw clenched in anger. I saw James and Sirius start to make their way over, as fast as they could. Anger clearly shown in their strides. _

_He was breathing heavily and then as it seemed to register in his mind what he had just said, he turned pale. _

_"Lily, I didn't mean it." _

_Her eyes were full of tears and she bit her lip as she shook her head. _

_"You meant it. And I'm sorry I tried to ever be your friend. Maybe they were right. Goodbye Severus." _

_She stormed away and James ran after her, as I shook my head at him, silently telling him I would handle Snape. He dragged Sirius after him, and I turned my attention back to him. My eyes bright with anger and contempt. _

_"To think I tried to help you too. God, you're a bastard." My voice was dark and lethal. _

_I attempted to storm away and he grabbed my arm. _

_"Tell her I didn't mean it! That I'm sorry!" he pleaded. _

_I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. _

_"Yes, you are and you will be." I said simply as I snatched my arm out of his grasp._

_He deflated as If I had sucked the life out of him. Then he turned stony and glared. _

_"Very well." _

_I watched as he stormed off, and then I ran after Lily and the boys. _

"What mudblood filth." said one of the Slytherin boys. The hair on my neck prickled.

"What did you say?" I asked surprisingly calm, as I turned to them with my eyes glaring daggers. Lily tugged on my sleeve, trying to get me to ignore them. I shrugged her off and waited for their reply.

"Mudblood. Filth."

"Maybe you should watch your mouths before I hex them off." I snarled as I whipped out my wand.

Snape was standing against the wall watching the interaction with mild interest. His eyes flitted between us and Lily.

"Like filth such as yourself could do any damage, to a pure-blood like me." he sneered as he readied his wand.

"What's going on here?" asked a tight voice that belonged to my brother as he approached Sirius in tow next to him.

"A lesson." I hissed.

"Yeah, to you and your mudblood friend." he sneered.

"Don't you talk to them like that!" hissed Sirius as my brother turned rigid in fury.

"Well then put your mudblood bitch on a leash." he snarled at Sirius.

That was it.

"Stupefy!" I shrieked.

He flew back stunned and his other friend that finally was brought out of his stupor started to fight.

"Baubillious!" he shrieked as Snape headed over to his friend, to undo the stun.

Sirius jumped in front of me, wand out.

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!" shouted James as it hit the boy dead on.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Professor Slughorn, as he came out of the room.

"Those two called Lily and I mudbloods." I growled.

"Avery and Korn, go to the headmaster's this minute. Language such as that will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Miss Evans, Miss Potter, if you both are alright and all the excitement is over, class is about to begin."

I put away my wand and Lily ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You shouldn't of done that, but I'm glad you did. Thanks."

"Just because we're muggle born doesn't mean we're filth." I said nonchalantly. She nodded and smirked.

"We're definitely smarter."

"Agreed."

Heading in with Lily and the other students, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" I scoffed.

"Mind if I sit next to Evans then."

"James, will you ever learn."

"I think this is my year!" he puffed out his chest in smugness. "Plus I want to make sure she's okay." he added with a sudden softness.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"If you want...I can't stop you."

"You're the best Julie!"

I watched as Lily's face turned into an annoyed frown as James sat next to her. She turned to me and I shrugged as she huffed.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I turned and saw Sirius with a grin on his face.

"I don't mind."

We sat in a comfortable silence before I spoke.

"Hey, thanks for jumping in and defending me."

"Don't mention it, Avery and Korn, are complete bastards."

I turned to see Lily actually managing to not strangle James.

"You think he has a chance?" asked Sirius as he noticed where I was standing.

"Maybe, eventually."

He smirked and then I saw his eyes wander over to a Hufflepuff girl with a large chest. I rolled my eyes as he sent her a note to meet him in the corridor. She giggled and winked at him.

"Disgusting."

"I think you're just jealous." he breathed in my ear. I felt my cheeks burn as his cool breath hit my ear.

"Of her and you? Please."

I tried to begin to write the notes on Gillyweed, but my eyes seemed to always shift to Sirius and the girl.

* * *

**Oh man, I hope this is okay. Plot will pick up, I promise! **

**-Taylor**


	3. Chapter Two

_Quidditch and Hogsmeade_

The air was crisp and breezy as I stood with half of the Marauder's Plus, cheering for James, Sirius, and Marley as they took on Slytherin for their first match of the term.

"Go Gryffindor!" Mary shouted, waving her red and gold flag.

James was circling around the field, desperately in search for snitch. Sirius was a Chaser and had the Quaffle in hand ready to make a goal.

"Come on Padfoot! Toss it in!" shouted Remus with a grin.

Sirius smirked, as he heard him, and threw as hard as he could, scoring a goal as the Slytherin Keeper moved too slowly to block it.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch.

Our side erupted into a frenzy, cheering loudly. James quickly flew to high five Sirius, before launching off again, for the snitch.

"Come on James!"

Avery, who happened to also be on the Slytherin Quidditch team sent a bludger straight for James.

"JAMES!" I shrieked.

Marley quickly flew right in front of James, and hit the bludger away in the nick of time.

"Yeah Marls!" screamed Lily in glee.

Marley sent us a two finger salute with a grin as she flew off, to hit another bludger away.

"10 Points to Slytherin!" shouted Madam Hooch, as a Slytherin girl hit a goal.

"Boo!" I shouted.

Peter and Remus shared a look of despair.

"James, I'll kick your arse, if you don't find that snitch!" I shouted.

James was whizzing around the field following the golden snitch, just ahead of the Slytherin Seeker.

I saw him reach as far as he could one hand on the broom, as he stretched. He was so close!

"Take that Potter!" I heard Avery shout as he sent a bludger straight at him.

Marley looked at James terrified. I gasped, there was no way Marley could fly that fast.

It hit my brother's broom and I watched as my brother fell to the ground.

"James!" I shouted, as I hurried down to the field.

Madam Hooch was already there inspecting my brother.

Before she could say anything James with a shit eating grin, held up the snitch right in his palm.

"JAMES CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS 110 to 10!"

The stands erupted into applause and shouts. I knelt down by my brother with a smile.

"It seems I don't have to kick your arse now."

"Yeah, the bludger did a fine job already."

I helped him up, and I heard him hiss in pain.

"You need to go to the hospital wing... come on! Madam Pomfrey will almost cry in joy that you managed a whole month and a half before visiting her!"

He managed a grin, and we started heading to the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Bludger hit him off his broom, but at least he caught the snitch!" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh dear, alright set him down on the cot over there."

I helped him onto the cot, and watched as she began to heal him.

In a few moments, the gang arrived, full of smiles and grins.

"Oi Prongs! You took quite a fall!" laughed Sirius as him and my brother high fived.

"Merlin, James! I was too far away to save your arse this time!" exclaimed Marley.

"Don't fret McKinnon! You did the team proud, same with you Padfoot! We all did great!" noted James.

"Alright, now I'm going to have to insist Mr. Potter stay the night to make sure he heals properly. And right now he needs rest, so if you could all leave, you'll see your friend tomorrow."

We all said our goodbyes, before heading up to the Tower to celebrate. As soon as we got in, Marley and Sirius were bombarded by the rest of the team and house with congratulations. Marley was high fiving the other boys and girls, with a grin. I smiled proud of my friend for her great game. I spun around to find myself, looking straight at Sirius engaged in a serious lip lock with a Gryffindor fourth year.

"Sirius!" scolded Lily, immediately going into Prefect mode.

"Oi Evans! It's a celebration! And I love my prize." he said with a wink to the girl before crushing his lips back to hers.

I scowled at his performance and headed up to the dormitory, suddenly not feeling like celebrating anymore.

"Julie! Where you going?"

I faked a yawn towards Lily and Mary as they looked at me with suspicion.

"I'm really tired, you guys stay and celebrate!"

They nodded unsure, and then waved a goodnight.

I fell onto my bed, with a head and stomach ache like never before.

Why do I feel so sick? It couldn't be because I saw Black and that girl snogging? No, of course not.

"Of course not." I said softly to myself, as I closed my eyes.

Walking out of Astronomy a week after the match, I ran straight into Mason Boone, a Hufflepuff seventh year.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, my cheeks burning.

His dark blond hair framed his angular face. Green eyes stood out among the blond locks. He was tall and well built. Smiling, he shook his head with a laugh.

"It's not a problem, Julianna! Actually, I was looking for you." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh...why's that?" I asked shyly, suddenly feeling any confidence I once had disappearing.

"I was wondering, if you had anyone to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow?"

"No...I actually forgot this weekend was an outing." I lied.

When in fact, I really just was never asked. Remus had asked Mary, who with an adorable squeak said yes. Marlene was going with a Ravenclaw boy, who asked her the day after the Quidditch match. And Lily had been hiding herself in the Library avoiding my darling idiot of a brother, who was attempting to ask her.

When they asked who I was going with I just shrugged, saying I wasn't going.

_"JULIE. YOU HAVE TO GO." shouted Marley as I was getting ready for the day. _

_"I haven't been asked, and you all have dates. Plus, I really don't even want to go." I lied evenly. _

_"I don't think Peter has anyone?" offered Mary. _

_"As much as Peter is part of our gang, I don't think that'd work." _

_"What about Sirius? He hasn't asked anyone yet?" said Lily with a waggle of her eyebrows. _

_I rolled my eyes. _

_"Please, I'd rather go with a toad." _

_"Just admit it! You like him! I've seen how you look at him this term Julie!" argued Lily. _

_I shook my head in annoyance. _

_As we left I ran into none other than Sirius Black. _

_"Hey Potter." _

_"Black." I said calmly. _

_"You been asked to go to Hogsmeade yet?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. _

_I couldn't believe it...Sirius Black was asking me to go to Hogsmeade?_

_Before I could answer, the one Gryffindor he was snogging the night of the match bounded up to him, chest and arse pushed out. _

_"Hey Siri..." I raised my brow at him as he looked a little uncomfortable at the sight of the girl. _

_"Hannah...how lovely to see you, if you don't mind actually..I'm in the middle of something?" he tried. _

_Her eyes scanned me over and I saw the immediate anger she then smirked. _

_"I just wanted to say I had a GREAT time last night." she purred. _

_I crossed my arms as he gulped. _

_"Yeah..it was..great...fun date." _

_"You took her out last night?" I asked calmly, although on the inside I was burning with anger. _

_"Yeah, we just walked around Hogwarts." _

_"My favorite part was last night, when you pulled me into the closet on the 5th floor, and.." he put his hand over her mouth. _

_"I...I don't recall...Julie...I..don't..know what she's talking...about.." he said lamely. _

_I scoffed and shook my head. _

_"Unbelievable. Why don't you ask her to be your date!" I snarled. _

_Fuming, I left for class, the girls in tow giving him harsh glares. _

"Would you like to go with me?"

I beamed.

"I'd love too Mason."

"Great, I'll meet you by the doors then at noon."

"Noon." I agreed.

I arrived in the Common Room, unable to stop grinning.

"Hey sis, what's got you in such high spirits?" asked James.

I smirked.

"Nothing." I practically sang.

Lily, Mary, and Marley, all crowded around me.

"We know that tune! Details!" squealed Lily.

"Okay, let's go up to our room."

They nodded and practically dragged me up the stairs.

"Spill."

"So, I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." They all squealed. "Mason Boone, asked me to go with him." I grinned.

They all whooped and hollered.

"Alright girl! See told you, you got banging!" laughed Marley.

I rolled my eyes, but kept smiling.

We headed down back to the Common Room. James was now surrounded by Sirius , Remus, and Peter. Joining them I still couldn't believe that I had a date to Hogsmeade! Of course, I have had one before, I went in my third year, with a third year Ravenclaw, Jack King. Unfortunately, he snogged as if he was eating ice cream and I felt more like a dog than a girl. Not to mention he had spilled our butter beers right on my good pair of jeans.

I shuddered as I remembered.

"Okay, seriously Julie, if you don't stop grinning like you just got O's in all your classes, I will be forced to stun you." James teased.

"Yeah, why you so smiley Potter?" grunted Sirius.

I narrowed my eyes as I continued to smile.

"I got a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Remus smiled at my announcement.

"That's great, Julie!"

"That a way, sister! Bring on the Potter charm."

"What charm?" I scoffed playfully.

My eyes drifted to Sirius and he looked absolutely livid.

"So you won't go with me, but you'll go with that git!"

"Excuse you, but Mason is perfectly fine. Unlike you, he doesn't try to ask a girl out, after he snogs another the night before!" I shout angrily.

"I thought you did more than..." started Peter, before Sirius gave him a death glare.

"You're disgusting, Black!" I got up utterly appalled and stomped my way up to the dormitory.

"YOU UTTER GIT!" screamed Marlene.

"YOU BEAST!" shouted Lily.

"DISGUSTING." snarled Mary.

I heard them all scream at him, followed by a few slaps it sounded like. Their footsteps grew louder, till I heard the door open. I buried my head deep into my pillow.

"Hey...Jules..." Lily said softly, as she sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"He's a complete wanker, forget him." Marley said gently, as she too joined.

"He'll never change." said Mary with a sigh.

"I know...I'm fine. I...I want to go to bed. I got to look hot for Mason tomorrow, after all." I teased.

"Of course! Don't worry we'll make Sirius Black regret his mistake."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously.

My hair fell down in soft curls framing my heart shaped face, and my grey eyes were framed with light makeup. I wore a simple black sweater that showed off my curves and cleavage, matched with a pair of simple jeans and sneakers.

"You look completely stunning! Mason won't know what hit him!" Mary said grinning.

"You look hot, girl!" agreed Marley with a wink.

"I wish I was your date!" joked Lily.

"You could have a date, if you just agreed to go with my brother." I chided. Lily frowned.

"Never, in a million years. You're the only Potter for me."

I rolled my eyes as she grinned cheekily.

"Marley, you look wonderful as well, same to you Mary!"

Marley wore a simple purple shirt matched with a denim skirt and tights. She looked radiant as her hair was down for once in a braid on her left shoulder.

Mary was simple as well, with a white shirt and a khaki skirt to her knee. Her short light hair was put in a small bun, with chopsticks.

"You girls go have fun!" Lily smirked. "I have to go hit the books anyway."

"Yeah, because you're crazy and decided to take every class possible."

"Yes, I am crazy. Now go have fun for me!" She laughed, as she pushed us out the door.

* * *

**Here's an update! I think I got all the Quidditch terms right...Hopefully! And Obviously anyone you don't recognize is my creation and will fit to serve purpose to the plot and story. **

**Thanks for all follows, reviews, and favorites. **

**-Taylor **


End file.
